


Core shit

by GQFrisk



Category: Undertale
Genre: Crack, First time posting here on ao3 so im open to criticism, Happy 1st year anniversary Core, Might contain shit you find in undertale fics, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, The core - Freeform, oh god strike me down uwu, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQFrisk/pseuds/GQFrisk
Summary: This is not actually Undertale, it's some shit that i wrote using people from an Undertale Discord server Im in. So nothing i say here is actually factual to anything in that server, except what i can confirm is factual. This is my first time posting here so im open to criticism. Co-written by The sinful Gmeterick





	1. Gremmy X Val

**Author's Note:**

> Note: everything here is not fact, unless stated otherwise, also coconuts are a great multi tool

Gremmy looked at Val  
Val looked at Gremmy  
Gremmy raised their hand  
Val looked at it expectantly  
Gremmy patted Val  
Val was pleased with this turn of events  
Val tacked hugged gremmy, making them fall and taking Val with them  
Gremmy whispered “You’re the best” to Val, making them squirm with delight


	2. Jay x Power GM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not actually Undertale, it's some shit that i wrote using people from and Undertale Disocrd server Im in. So nothing i say here is actually factual to anything in that server, except what i can confirm is factual. This is my first time posting here so im open to criticism. Co-written by The sinful Gmeterick

One day, Jay and Power were Enclosed in a White room and fed aphrodisiacs  
Jay decided to fuck Power because why not?  
So he pounced upon Power and tore off his pants   
"Ahh, Jay kun no!" Power screamed as Jay thrusted inside him  
Jay humped power for a long while and came inside him  
"Ah-h-hh, Jay-kun feels so hot inside me" Power moaned as hot green cum leaked out of him


	3. Red with a cucumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gq is currently deciding wether he can shoot himself to death with a rubber band gun

Red was feeling lonely one day  
“What should I so to pass the time” they mused  
So they grabbed a cucumber from the fridge  
“Hmm, this looks to be the perfect size” They said, starting to drool over its massive size  
So they licked its tip and deepthroat it  
Only to choke on it and die


	4. Bret x Simm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part we’re the author decides that enough is enough and hangs himself, unfortunately I can’t die so here’s another chapter

Simm stood over Bret who was strapped on an examination table, Medical tools lay in clean rows next to Simm.  
“owo what do we have here” Simm said with his ever present smile  
“Do what you have to do doc” Bret told simm, already ready for the even that’s going to happen.  
“alrighty, lets go” Simm pulled out a scalpel and sliced off Brets dong and threw it in the trash  
“congratulations bret, you are now brittany” Simm spoke over Brittany, His....Her Organ Bleeding out  
“Wait hold on I was here for a lethal injection....What the fuck?” Brittany shouted  
“....whoops”


	5. Cat Simm and simm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, guess who's back, this chapter is dedicated to our one and only Simmothy (Note:I don't hold anything against furries, just to let you know)

Simm woke up in a void, He was confused because he normally woke up in an anti-furry base because he was most definitely not a furry

While he was contemplating his options, He heard a voice call out "Hello me", He turned around to see Cat Simm, who was his polar opposite, A furry skeleboi who uses proper capitalization.

"you again?" Simm spoke tiredly "you here to try to turn me into one of...you?"

"YES" "Because you know in your heart, this is your destiny Me" Cat Simm said in a benevolent tone

"... again, why should i become one of you people?, I'm a firm member of the gamer community"

"because, if you dooo" Cat Simm whispered to simms ear "you'll get all the Kraft simmgles you want"

Simm thought long and hard about it "....okay, it's settled, i'll take your offer"

So Cat Simm lept at simms lap an uwued so hard that both simms fused into one being.

After that however, the energy used to fused them was so massive, that everyone in the immediate area died.


End file.
